


Laced Drink

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Established Relationship, Loss of Control, M/M, Poisoning, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The bright lights of the club appear even brighter than they should and Magnus is fairly sure the floor under his feet is spinning. It doesn’t make sense since the only thing he’s drank is one martini and something like that stopped giving him this kind of reaction several centuries ago.





	Laced Drink

The bright lights of the club appear even brighter than they should and Magnus is fairly sure the floor under his feet is spinning. It doesn’t make sense since the only thing he’s drank is one martini and something like that stopped giving him this kind of reaction several centuries ago.

Distinctly he knows he’s been drugged, but he doesn’t know with what.

He can’t concentrate for long enough to focus and his thoughts feel like worms - constantly on the move but not making any headway.

There are bodies all around him, blurry subjects that Magnus doesn’t recognize. They bump into him and he can’t tell whether it is a friend or a threat. All he knows is that he should leave, should find Alec and call the mission off.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, just him and Alec at this mundane club tracking a nasty demon that has been terrorizing the city for the past week. It was supposed to be simple, but this is anything but. Magnus thinks that it’s almost embarrassing how easily he found himself drugged.

But he doesn’t think about it for too long - can’t think about it for long until his mind shifts back to the fear and doubt. He feels vulnerable and in danger, both things he’s not terribly familiar with when it comes to missions.

He starts walking to the direction he assumes is the exit, his mind focused on a single goal: get to safety. He trips over his own feet and it’s thanks to the number of people in the packed club that he remains standing. While the bodies keep him standing, they also make him feel trapped. 

Magnus feels his magic react, sharp sparks tingling at his fingertips. He doesn’t intend to do it, but he’s not in control. He backs himself against a wall, his head turning this way and that in his haste to find the exit, but all he sees are the sharp lights and swaying blurs.

Then suddenly someone grabs his wrists.

“No magic,” a voice says, the words whispered. Magnus can’t see who it is in front of him, and it takes him a while to understand the words, but as soon as the voice reaches his ears he knows that he’s safe. 

“Alec.”

“It’s me,” Alec says. The hands move from Magnus’ wrists to his hands and he pulls him away from the wall. “Let’s go home.”

Magnus follows, wondering how Alec can walk so steadily when the floor moves in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
